


To be or not to be?

by rhaegartheconqueror



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Multi, Possessive Behavior, R Plus L Equals J, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaegartheconqueror/pseuds/rhaegartheconqueror
Summary: Rhaegar/Elia/LyannaWarning: Toxic Unhealthy relationship! With fluff and smut added as preservatives!Please check the tags.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	To be or not to be?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is safe and healthy! Enjoy the fic!
> 
> If you hate Rhaegar, Lyanna, or Elia this is not for you

Lyanna gives a short obligatory smile placing a large scoop of ice cream into the kindergartener’s plastic bowl. The boy takes off immediately to join his friends at one of the tables that had been set up, the last one in the line, at the station Lyanna had been volunteering at. Lyanna milled about, unsure what to do, glancing around the room where other mothers clustered up in closed circles while some bustled about fusing over the kids. A few people caught her eye as she glanced around. None of the smiles she sends them are returned.

Lips pursed at the obvious discrimination Lyanna pulls out her phone wondering where Elia was. Elia was usually by her side for events like this. Other than a brief greeting when she had arrived Lyanna hadn’t seen her at all.

Lyanna smiles at seeing she has unread texts from her husband.

_How’s the party? Is Rhaenys having fun?_

_It ends at 4 right? And you’re coming straight home?_

_You don’t have to work today do you?_

_Please say you don’t_

_I think I’ll be back by 7 today I can’t wait to see you_

_Send me a picture of your tits with some ice cream dripped on it_

Lyanna couldn’t help but chortle at the last request.

Her laughter brought a few glances towards her and Lyanna straightened her back hyperaware of where she was. Soon everyone went back to their conversations the grin returned to her face as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Lyanna checks herself in the mirror one more time before walking out. She had sent Rhaegar the best 2 out 6 pics that she took of her cleavage.

_No ice-cream but I’ll let you drip something else on them later._

Lyanna was walking back to where she had been before when she was ambushed by a girl of 5 with thick black hair, lovely purple eyes, and strawberry ice cream smudged on the back of her hand and face.

Rhaenys.

Lyanna’s heart melts at the sight of her stepdaughter bending down to kiss her forehead. She adored no other little girl more.

Rhaenys clung to Lyanna’s legs jumping “Lyanna where were you? I have to pee really bad.”

Oh.

Lyanna swings her up and runs into the bathroom she just came out of. They make it just in time.

Lyanna helps Rhaenys wash her hands and wipes the ice cream off her face with a soft smile as Rhaenys prattles on.

The party was winding down as people started to leave. Some had already left while others were corralling their children up.

The cleanup was left for the staff of course. After all most of the students and parents of King’s Landing Preparatory Academy were _too posh_ to clean up after themselves.

Lyanna was helping the teachers fold up chairs when Rhaenys, who jumped between calling her Lyanna and mommy, came up to her again with her arms outstretched.

“Mommy my legs hurt” she pouted and Lyanna scooped her up. She ignored the judging glares from a few of the adults around them at Rhaenys’ actions. Lyanna knew that she was considered the homewrecking bitch that ruined the family of the little girl that she carried in her arms.

In all honesty, Lyanna didn’t think they were wrong. There was ringing in Lyanna’s ears as she tried to keep the ever-present guilt within her from engulfing her.

And then suddenly Elia was there.

“Lyanna!” She envelopes her and Rhaenys into a warm hug giving them both a kiss on the cheek before moving to greet the teachers around.

Elia was in her PTA mom mode moving around thanking the teachers for the hard work. She started expertly stacking up trash zooming around all while making small talk. Lyanna was impressed.

“The event was such a success really” Elia patted shoulders and gave hugs “This was a great start to the school year for the kids. I think they are really excited about kindergarten”.

And then suddenly Elia was back by Lyanna’s side again with her arm wrapped around Lyanna’s waist. Introducing her. As one of Rhaenys’ mothers and her beloved sister.

The ringing in her ears fades.

Elia drops her act once they are in the car with the tinted windows rolled up. She throws her head back and groans kicking off her heels. She rubs her palms into her eyes.

Lyanna glances at her as she stops at the stop sign. She rubs Elia’s thigh comfortingly.

“It was bad huh?”

She looks left and right before leaving the parking lot pulling out onto the main road. “Where were you?” Lyanna asks.

Elia turns and glances at Rhaenys who was already asleep in her car seat before leaning in ever so slightly.

“I ran into Viserys’ homeroom teacher” Elia speaks softly sounding distressed. “He is doing even worse than we thought. He been talking back to the teachers, skipping class, not his assignments, smoking weed in the bathroom.”

Elia throws her head back against her headrest and sighs.

“We barely managed to keep the school from dropping him last year and now its only been a couple weeks since school started and they want him out. What are we going to do Lya?”

Lyanna reaches over to rub her thigh again not sure what to say. Elia sighs.

“I mean he is a good kid ya’ know. He’s just hurt he has been through a lot with …” Elia trails off but they both know who.

“Oh but how was the party? I didn’t mean to leave you alone but the talk took longer than I realized.” Elia peppered her with questions asking about her observations about the other parents and teachers. Filling her in on the gossip.

She only thanks Lyanna, after they walk into the house, having picked up their sons from Rhaella’s house which was a few doors down. The thanks is murmured, stated in many pretty words, into Lyanna’s jawline, as Elia wraps her arms around her, followed up with a peppering of kisses on her face.

Elia only allowed such sweetness between them when they were alone. Such intimacy from her would never be received or allowed in the presence of others except for Rhaegar sometimes. But that was only because the rules of secrecy applied to him too.

Rhaegar does come home at 7 like he had said he would.

Lyanna greets him with kiss as he comes in through the garage. Well, that was all it was supposed to be but Rhaegar doesn’t let it end there.

His hands are on her ass, squeezing it, as he slips his tongue into her mouth. He gives her ass a hard slap when they break apart.

“I loved the pics” he says “it was so hot” 

He pulls her shirt down and is peppering kisses onto her cleavage and fondling her breasts before she can react.

And then suddenly a chorus of with three different voices “Daddy!” and the pitter patter of little footsteps coming towards them.

They break apart at lightning speed and Lyanna quickly adjusts her shirt both smiling like fools.

There is pure delight in Rhaegar’s eyes as he embraces all three of his children, pressing a kiss on each of their faces, before scooping them up to their glee, and taking them back to the couch.

Lyanna follows behind bringing his briefcase in.

Rhaegar is not surprised to see Elia in the kitchen. It was a common occurrence, Elia ate dinner here more often than not and slept over (usually, 9 times out of 10, in a different room) quite a few times as well.

_For the kids._

Rhaegar greets her with a kiss too. And if that kiss is little too close to the edge of her lips than is proper no one says anything.

Lyanna decides to go with her work-issued cuffs today. She didn’t normally use them on Elia, they were made for criminals, and so were rough and far more bruising on the wrists.

But Lyanna felt like being mean today. So she was going to tie Elia up and make her watch. Well … at least at in the beginning, both women knew that Rhaegar would not leave Elia unfucked.

Perhaps she was more affected by the judgmental glares today than she had realized. But she felt this need to drag Elia down, tease her, dirty her up and then pamper and embrace her all at the same time.

Elia who made her feel more guilty than anyone but who also validated her better than anyone else.

Elia was pleading softly but sitting obediently in the cold uncomfortable metal chair Lyanna had dragged up. “Lya my love sweetheart” Elia was unconsciously calling her sweet names, her dornish accent seeping out, as she expressed her nervousness.

Elia calling her so sweetly stirs up something in Lyanna.

“You know I’m … I’m kind of thinking about dating Jaime. You know um Jaime and I we … well we were talking about dating. So um I don’t know if this is right … We sort of have this thing I don’t know …” Elia pouts at her wanting some sort of response.

Click click Elia’s wrists are locked behind her and one of her ankles is cuffed to the leg of the chair.

“Lyanna” Lyanna cuts off the rest of her sentence with a harsh kiss not wanting to hear Elia’s uncertain hesitations again. Elia was always like this, each time they had sex, agreeing then hesitating then agreeing again, it was a neverending cycle.

But Elia had assured her before that she had never once regretted doing it.

Her hands move up and down as they kiss enjoying the feeling of Elia’s body through the thin silk shift, she had on.

The need to catch her breath keeps Elia from saying anything else as Lyanna slips away rummaging through the drawers by the bed.

She pulls out a small vibrator. Lyanna smirks at Elia’s surprise as she crouched in front of her.

They didn’t often use, or have many, toys because of Rhaegar. Her husband was jealous greedy man when it came to the pleasure of his women. He felt he should be the only should be the only one, with his fingers or his manhood, his tongue, or anything as long as it was was _his_ to enter them and bring about delight.

But Lyanna wanted to play without him.

Elia doesn’t say anything but she raises herself up to help Lyanna slip off her panties and raise up her shift, bunching it up under her arms, so her bottom half is exposed. She winces at the coldness of the chair as she sits back down.

Lyanna can’t take her panties all the way off because her ankle is cuffed to the chair so it just hangs on her foot.

Lyanna is running the vibrator up and down Elia’s slit, teasingly slipping it in between her folds and then pulling it back out, when Rhaegar walks in having put the children to bed.

“Oh” he raises an eyebrow not expecting to see Elia. A devilish smile appears on his face his eyes darken with lust at the sight in front of him “having fun without me?”

Elia can’t let out much more than a whimper in response.

Rhaegar is behind Lyanna in a flash rubbing his hardening cock on Lyanna’s ass and rubbing her core with his large palm. With his other hand he moves Lyanna’s hand and the vibrator away and slips his fingers into Elia’s core.

Both women groan and begin responding to Rhaegar in earnest. It makes his blood _sing_. To have them both trembling and close to coming apart in his hands awoke the dragon within him. They were his. His women. And he would never let them go.

Elia comes apart on his fingers but its Lyanna’s name she has on her lips. It makes his rock-hard cock even harder and it seems to stir something in Lyanna too.

He slips his fingers out of Elia and goes to rid himself of his clothes. He and Lyanna pull apart for a minute so they can both undress.

He is inside Lyanna in a flash hissing at the tight fit. Gods Lyanna was perfect. His hands grope her breasts how pretty they were and had been in the pictures she sent him today. He slams into her hard and possessive unable to hold himself back. The moment is made is even better by the fact that Elia was watching them rubbing her legs together to get some friction.

He and Lyanna reach their climax together each other. They both send teasing smiles to Elia who was calling their names in turn mewling and pleading for some relief. The image of Elia makes them both aroused so soon again and Rhaegar takes Lyanna once more delighting in the sounds that were coming from both women.

By the time Rhaegar and Lyanna reach their second climax Elia has tears in her eyes. Her pleas are intermixed with sniffles and Lyanna’s name is gone from her mouth as she calls for Rhaegar only. The exclusion was done unconsciously and it goes unnoticed by all of them.

Elia’s desperation for him stirs his cock back to attention quickly but he holds himself back not immediately taking her like he would have Lyanna.

It was different with Elia. She wasn’t his wife anymore. She left him. Acting as though they were only friends who didn’t do such lewd things anymore. Acting as though she was not his and he was not hers. 

He isn’t sure if he holds back to punish her or to give himself time to memorize the image of her begging for him.

He doesn’t hold out as long as he had wanted to. He unchains her from the chair and uncuffs her hands helping her up on the bed next to Lyanna. Lyanna kisses away Elia’s tears and Rhaegar enters her and provides that friction she had been craving. She was so tight around him.

Elia comes first and Rhaegar follows soon after.

The trio falls asleep soon enough and good dreams come to all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it  
> Constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
